


Threats, Whisky and Cigars

by Veridissima



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: Time for CJ and Danny's wedding is near, and before that a few threats are made
Relationships: C. J. Cregg & Toby Ziegler, Danny Concannon & Toby Ziegler, Danny Concannon/C. J. Cregg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Threats, Whisky and Cigars

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written back on September 23rd, 2017 on tumblr, answering the prompt "Things you say because you can't say anything real" from tumblr user etraytin :) These were my thoughts then, "This is such a good prompt for The West Wing, but I couldn’t figure out what I wanted to do. I wanted to do something post-canon, but nothing came to mind with this prompt - so this took a lot of thinking…I actually started multiple drabbles with this but nothing felt like was truly working for me. I finally settled for this and I hope it’s okay (also fun to be back writing for this fandom after 4/5 years)"
> 
> Now, it's been three more years, and with the new special I decided to post some tumblr fics here - one a day (total of five). My doubt of posting these were always the size, this one is clearly a drabble; and also with this one, I feel awkward because over my rewatch 3 years ago I kind of felt out of love with CJ/Danny, I don't hate them, but they stopped being an otp, so I feel a bit awkward posting for them again... but I wanted to post this, and it's still a really good ship that made a lot of sense as endgame!!!! :D
> 
> But really I hope you enjoy this!!! I made some changes, in terms of writing and language, but nothing to the plot :)

This week, Andrea Wyatt had threatened to kill him, President Bartlet had assured him that he still had enough contacts to have him killed. Sam had reminded him that he had present contacts, so had Josh, ignoring that they were old friends. And Danny was not even counting CJ’s brothers right now.

Toby was different. Danny knew that Toby would be the first to kill him, after CJ was done with him - not that it would ever be needed. So the night before the wedding when he should be resting (reason why they did the bachelor and bachelorette party before tonight), he heard a knock on the door, he hoped it was CJ and that she had decided to ignore the rule that they couldn’t see each other before the wedding.

He wasn't that lucky. It was Toby.

“I’m buying you a glass of _Jack Daniels_ ,” Toby said and walked out, without waiting for him. Danny was in sweatpants and a Notre Dame sweater, her pondered if he should change, but instead he just followed Toby into the corridor, getting only his room card.

Danny walked b behind Toby and when he got to the bar, Toby was already sitting outside, with two whisky glasses and two cigars in hand. As an habit Danny didn’t smoke, especially not cigars, but he took Toby’s offer, after all he was getting married tomorrow.

“The midwest. I don’t think I’ve been here for anything that wasn’t campaigning before.”

“No family trips?”

“You’re a reporter, Danny, I think you know who my family was-– is.” This was the answer to a simple question about family trips, but it also reminded Danny of where Toby came from, a bit rougher and stronger than a midwest kid.

“I haven’t done any reporting in years,” Danny said taking another drag of the cigar, between gulps of the whisky.

“You still have the mind of a reporter, and you’re friends with some.” Again he didn’t ask, he expected Danny to know the question - something else he had in common with CJ.

“They are off the record, and I trust them. There will be no news on President Bartlet’s health.”

“There are other public figures. Josh, Sam and Donna may have to work for a bit, which means they would have to talk about the current administration. People running for–

“Congresswoman Wyatt is here as a guest, nobody will ask her anything. And you can dance and kiss Andy, Toby, there won’t be news about her being back with her ex-husband, the leak,” Danny told him. They knew that they were here as his friends and not working, none could ever be reported - most of them were still in the White House, so Josh could threaten to make their lives a living hell. “If Andy is thinking of running for something higher, you should come out with it.”

“When she runs, I’ll step out, Danny. A good man does that.” Toby said, the underlying message present, and Danny wondered if he was actually paying him a compliment.

“It isn’t always needed. Don’t step out, you two can handle this. From what I know of Congresswoman Wyatt, she likes a good fight.”

“She’s not the only one,” Toby said with another gulp of whisky.

“Toby, I know. I know CJ, and I’m not kidding around with this marriage thing. I mean it and she knows it. So please no more threats.”

“I think I can agree to that, at least for tonight,” Toby said, finishing his drink at the same time as Danny. “And before you go up for a last night as an unmarried man, I will kick your ass at pool.”

“I may win, you know. Not like Charlie wins, but I may win.”

“Let’s see how you do,” Toby challenged as they went back inside.


End file.
